consequences
by cid98
Summary: Freddy placed a bet...want to know who bear's the consequences...just peep into the story... I have uploaded the 8th chapter...hope u like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences**

**...Hotel...**

Puri CID ki team dinner karne hotel aayi thi...sab ka khana hone ke baad..Daya ne suggest kiya ki koi game khela jaye...

**Daya**:: Toh kya khela jaye...?

**Suraj**:: Sir, Truth & Dare khele...

**Abhijeet**:: Haan, Theeke...

**Freddy**:: Haa Haa Haa,...aree sir iss game mein toh mein hii jeetunga...

**Sachin**:: Achha aur agar nahi jeetae toh...

**Freddy**:: Toh...Toh Vineet aur Shreya 1 week tak ek doosre ka chehra nahi dekhengae...

( Vineet was shocked aur Shreya ko Thaska laggaya kyunki woh uss waqt pani pee rahi thi...)

**Vineet**:: Aree Aree sir hum kyun...Humne kya kiya...?

**Shreya**:: Haan Sir, Humne kya Kiya...?

**Freddy**:: BASS...Meine kehdiya na...tum dono 1 week tak ek doosre ka chehra nahi dekhogae...toh nahi dekhoga...

**And then the game begin...and guess what Freddy Lost...**

**Rajat**:: Aree Freddy tum toh haar gaye...Chalo Chalo Vineet Shreya Dono mudjao...ab ek haftae baad mu-dikhayi karlena...

( Vineet aur Shreya Ka chehra Murjha gaya tha...Dono yahi soch rahae thae ki pure ek haftae ek doosre ko dekhe bina kaise guzarengae...)

**...Same night at Vineet's** **Residence...**

Vineet apni Bed par ulta leta tha aur bed side par rakhae Shreya ke photo ko bade pyaar se dekh apne dil ka haal photo se keh raha tha...

**Vineet**:: Pure ek haftae Shreya meri jaan...Pure ek haftae...Mein kaise guzarunga...ek ek pal mere liya jeena bhari ho jayega...

Tabhi Vineet ka phone baja...Rajat sir ka phone tha...vineet ne phone pick kiya...

**Vineet**:: Hello sir, kuch problem hai kya, itni raat gaye phone kiya...?

**Rajat**:: Aree, Nahi Nahi...meine toh bas aise hee tumharae halchaal puchne ke liye phone kiya tha...

**Vineet**:: Kya sir aap bhi na...(blushing)

**Rajat**:: Aree mujhse mat chupao...bata sakte ho mujhe apne dil ka haal...

**Vineet**:: ab bass bhi kijiye sir...abhi agar meri jagah aap aur Shreya kee jagah Purvi hoti toh...(teasingly)

**Rajat**:: mein toh Freddy kee tangae he todhdeta...(jokingly)

**Vineet**:: Sir, aap ke kismat achhi hai aap unhe kuch toh keh saktae hai...par mera kya woh toh mere Senior hai mein unhe kuch bolbhi nahi sakta...

**Rajat**:: HA HA HA...achha thikhai Gud Night...aur haan Sojaana raat bar Shreya ke tasveer se mat baat karna jo tum pichle aadhe ghante se karrahae ho...(hiding his laughter)

**Vineet**:: (Shocked) Sir, aapko kaise...pata chala...

**Rajat**:: Beta Pyar ka bukhaar hai itni jaldi nahi utrega...(Laughing)...Gud Ni8...

**Vineet**:: Gud Ni8...sir...

phone rakhkar ussne Shreya ki tasveer ko dil se laga liya aur aise hee sogaya...

**...Same time Shreya's Residence...**

Shreya bhi Vineet ki tarah Bed side par rakhae Vineet ke photo se baat karrahi thi...

**Shreya**:: ek haftae mein kaise guzarungi...Freddy Sir iss baat ka badla toh mein aapse lekar hee rahungi

Tabhi Shreya ka phone baja...Purvi ka phone tha...

**Shreya**:: Hello, Purvi...itni raat gaye kya baat hai...

**Purvi**:: Kuch nahi bas aie hee...socha tumse baat karloon...tumhara dil thoda halka ho jayega...

**Shreya**:: Purvi, Tu bhi na...(Blushing)

**Purvi**:: Mujhse kuch mat chupana Shreya...jo bolna hai bol sakti ho...bore ho gayi hogi na...peechle aadhe ghante se sirf Vineet ke tasveer se baat karrahi ho...jo tumhare baato ka jawab bhi nahi de raha...(laughing madly)

**Shreya**:: Purvi,...mein tujhe chodungi nahi...( & she cuts the phone)

She was angry...par jaise hee usne Vineet ke tasveer dekha uska saara gussa chala gaya...aur Vineet ke tasveer ko dil se lagakar so gayi...

* * *

**( Hope u all like & Njoy...Plz review & tell me if I should Continue or not...Suggestions are welcome...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**...Next Day Morning...**

**...Vineet's Residence...**Vineet ka alarm baj utha...

ussne gusse se alarm ko bandh kardiya...

" Kya yaar iss alarm ko bhi abhi bajna tha..." ussne apne haath mein rakhae Shreya ke photo ko dekhkar kaha..." Dekha Jaan ye alarm bhi ab mera dushman bangaya hai...achha sa sapna dekhraha tha tumhare bare mein lekin kambaqt ye alarm baj utha..." ye kehkar woh bed se uthkar ready hone ke liye chala gaya...

woh mann hee mann apne aap ko samjha raha tha kee ab ek hafta usse kaam pe dhyan dena hoga nahi toh uska CID se bahar ho jana pukka tha...

nahate nahate uske muh se sirf ek hee line nikli... " Freddy sir iss baat ka badla toh mein aapse lekar rahunga..."

**...Shreya's Residence...**

Shreya ka subah thoda achha guzra tha but woh upset thi...

ready hokar mirror ke samne apne bal banane ke liye aayi toh uski nazar Vineet ki photo par padhi...uske photo ko dekhte hee usske dil mein ek ajeeb sa darr baithgaya tha...ek anjana sa darr tha...jaise kuch galat hone wala ho...ussne halke se aur pyaar se uss photo pe apna haath phera aur wapas rakhkar ready hone laggayi...

ussne apna mann bana liya tha...agle ek haftae ke liye...usse apne kaam pe dhyaan dena hoga...

**...CID Bureau...**

Sab log Bureau aagaye thae...Rajat aur Vineet ek desk par kaam karrahae thae...Sachin, Freddy aur Nikhil ek jagah pe kaam karrahae thae...Suraj,Pankaj aur Purvi ek jagah pe kaam karrahae thae...Shreya apne desk pe Case File upload karrahi thi...

ACP Sir ke Cabin mein... ACP Sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir ek case par discuss karrahae thae tabhi ACP Sir kee nazar Shreya par padhi aur unhone Daya aur Abhijeet sir se puchha... " Abhijeet, Daya...ye Shreya ko kya hogay hai jabse aayi hai dekhraha hun bohut upset lagrahi hai..."

Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir ke chehro par ek halkia see muskaan aagayi aur unhone puri baat ACP Sir ko bata di...Puri baat sunkar toh ACP Sir bhi muskurane lagae... "ACHHA isiliye Rajat kabse Vineet ke Samne khada hua hai taki woh dono ek doosre ka chehra na dekhpaye...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Kuch derr baad...**Rajat, Vineet aur Purvi Field work karke information dene Bureau mein ghusse...waise Shreya Daya sir ke peeche jakar chupgayi...ye Vineet ne dekhliya thaa...aur woh bhi Daya sir ki taraf dekhe bagair sari information deeye jaraha tha...

tabhi...

**ACP**:: Shreya woh Mukesh kee File dena...

**Shreya**:: Yes, Sir...

jaise hee Shreya file lene ke liye apne table ki taraf mudi jo kee thik Vineet ke peeche tha...Vineet mudgaya...aur Sachin Sir ke peeche jake khada hogaya...Shreya ne jaldi se File uthai aur waha se chali gayi aur ACP sir ko de diya...

ACP sir ne puri File padi aur unhae samajh aagaya ki qatil kaun hai...

**ACP**:: Daya tum Vineet Sachin aur Purvi jao...aur abhi ke abhi Mukesh kee behen Sneha ko giaftaar karlo...ussne property ke liye Mukesh ka khoon kiya hai...

"Yes, Sir" kehkar woh charon nikal gaye...but Shreya ko bohut ajeeb sa lagraha...usska mann karraha tha woh Vineet ko yahi rokle par woh roknahi sakti...aur toh aur sabke samne woh bhi bina dekhe Vineet ko kuch kehbhi nahi sakti...woh mann hee mann Freddy sir ko koss rahi thi... ab woh bass un sab ke wapas aane ka wait karsakti hain...

...Bureau ke Bahar Vineet kee bhi halat waise hee thi jaisi Shreya kee thi pure 5 ghante ho gaye usse Shreya ko dekhe huae ab usse aur nahi rahajaraha...abhi five abd a half days aur baki hain na jane kaise guzarega...uska dil baar baar aisa kehraha tha kee Shreya ko chodkar na jaye but woh aisa nahi karsakta...woh bas iss ek haftae ka khatam hone ka intazaar karsakta tha...

* * *

**( Hope u like this chap... I tried to show the Love b/w them I don't know I have Succeeded or not..just review & let me know ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**...in the qualis...**

**Daya**:: Kya hua Vineet...itni murjhaye huae kyun ho...?

**Sachin**:: Sir, lagta hai ye sab Freddy ke Shart ka kamal hai...(& laughs)

**Vineet**:: aree kyaa sir aap bhi...

**Purvi**:: (whispers) Kya hua...subah se dekh rahi hun...koi aur hee baat hai...batao...

**Vineet**:: Pata nahi kyun Purvi baar baar dil karraha Shreya ke pass chale jaon...uska chodne ka mann hee nahi karraha...baar baar aisa lag raha hai...jaise kuch bura hone wala hai...

**Purvi**:: tension mat lo mein abhi Rajat ko phone kardeti hun...woh Shreya ka khayal rakhlenge...

**...Bureau...**

**Rajat's Phone rings...**

**Rajat**:: Haan Purvi bolo...

**Purvi**:: Rajat Shreya Kyaa karrahi hai...?

**Rajat**:: woh, jabse tum gaye tabse bohut tensed dikh rahi hai...Kyun Kya hua...?

**Purvi**:: yaha Vineet kee bhi yahi halat hai...aap zara plz uska dhyan rakhengae...

**Rajat**:: Thikhai...Bye...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shreya ka sara kaam hogaya tha...woh Bureau ki khidki pe tikkar khadi hui thi...

usse aisa dekh Abhijeet sir aur Rajat sir usse baat karne chale gaye..

**Rajat**:: arre Shreya kya hua aise gumsum si kyun khadi ho...?

**Shreya**:: nahi sir aise kuch nahi hai...

**Abhijeet**:: jab tumhe jhoot bolna aata nahi hai toh koshish bhi kyun karti ho...chalo ab bata bhi do kya baat hai.?

**Shreya**:: Sir, mujhe Vineet ki bohut chinta ho rahi...

**Rajat**:: kyun...iske pehle bhi woh criminals ko pakadkar laya hai...toh aba itni tension kyun...?

**Abhijeet**:: Haan, aur itni tension mat lo...aur waise bhi Daya toh hai na usske saath...jab Daya hai toh kis baat ka darr...

( Shreya Smiles but is still worried for Vineet...)

**Rajat**:: ab bass bhi karo...itni tension mat lo...Kuch nahi hoga Vineet ko...

(Shreya forces a smile on her face)

**Rajat**:: Pankaj zara yaha aana...

**Pankaj**:: Haan sir,

**Rajat**:: gali ke nukadd pe jo ice-cream kee shop hai na waha se sabke liye Ice-Cream leke aao...

**Pankaj**:: Ji Sir...

**Rajat**:: chalo chalo sab log yaha aajao ( everybody comes in the centre of Bureau) aree Sir aap bhi aayeena...(looking at ACP Sir)

**Freddy**:: kya hua sir...?

**Abhijeet**:: aree kuch nahi Rajat ne sabke liye ice-cream mangayi hai sab milke khate hai...

**Suraj**:: Ice-Cream kisliye sir...?

**Rajat**:: aise hee mera mann kiya tum sabko khilana ka toh isiliye...

Pankaj enters with Ice-Cream in hand & gives it to everybody...

everybody started eating but Shreya was still in tension...usse dekhkar Rajat ne kaha...

**Rajat**:: ab kha bhi lo kuch nahi hoga Vineet ko...I Promise...mera bhi sabse achha dost hai woh...usse kuch nahi hone doonga mein...I Promise...

**Shreya**:: ( a bit relived ) thikhai sir...

acchanak Shreya ke muh se ek cheek nikli...uske Dil ke karib bohut dard ho raha tha...

**Rajat**:: ( holding her by her shoulders ) SHREYA Kya hua...?

**Shreya**:: Sir, Vineet...kissi problem mein hain...

at that moment Abhijeet's phone rings...it was Daya calling...

**Abhijeet**:: Daya ka phone...( picking up the phone)...Haan Daya Bolo kya hua... KYAA...Ye Kyaa kehrahe ho tum Daya...

usski cheek sunkar Sab uski taraf mudgaye...

**Abhijeet**:: usse Hospital leke jao hum log abhi aate hain...

**ACP**:: Kya hua Abhijeet...Kya baat hai...?

**Abhijeet**:: Sir, woh...woh...

**ACP**:: kyaa woh woh karrahae ho abhijeet...batao kya hua...

**Abhijeet**:: Sir, woh Vineet...

Vineet ka naam suntae hee Shreya ke haatho se uska Ice-Cream Girgaya...

**Shreya**:: Vineet,... ( she runs towards Abhijeet ) Kya hua usse...Sir aap kuch bolte kyun nahi...( she starts crying out of fear )

**ACP**:: ab chup rahkae koy fayda nahi hai Abhijeet, ab bata bhi do...

**Abhijeet**:: Sir, woh Vineet hospital mein hain...usse...usse goli lagi hain woh bhi dil ke karib...

everybody was shocked to hear this


	4. Chapter 4

**...Hospital...**

Daya,Sachin and Purvi were screaming for Doctor... "DOCTOR..." when a doctor arrived & took Vineet inside OT...

Purvi started Crying...

**Sachin**:: Purvi ghabrao mat...Vineet ko kuch nahi hoga...

**Purvi**:: Sir, Vineet ke saath kuch bura hone wala tha ye baat Shreya subah se mehsos karrahi thi...ussne Rajat ko bataya bhi thaa...iss bare mein...humme Vineet ko apne saath nahi laana chahiye thaa Sir...

At that moment rest of the CID team arrived...They were all tensed...

**Rajat**:: Daya sir, ab Vineet kaisa hai...

**Daya**:: nahi pata Rajat...abhibhi uska operation chalraha hai...

**ACP**:: par Daya ye sab hua kaise...

**Daya**:: Sir woh actually...

**FLASHBACK**

_the plan was to catch Sneha from all the sides...so they separated & went in the bunglow from 4 directions..._

_And caught Sneha in the nick of the time...as she was fleeing...A tight Slap from Purvi...& Sneha started blurting out the truth... But unkown to all of them a sniper aimed at Daya to shoot at him...but in the nick of the time Vineet saw him & shouted... "DAYA SIRRRR..." Vineet pushed Daya aside...but the Bullet hit Vineet instead...near his heart..."_

**FLASHBACK**

**Daya**:: sab meri hee galti hai sir...agar meine dhyan rakha hota toh aaj na hee Vineet ko kuch hota...na hee woh Sniper bhag pata...

**Shreya**:: Nahi sir, issme aapki koi galti nahi hai...woh sirf apni duty nibha raha tha...

woh ro rahi thi...usske aankhon se aasun beh rahe thae...

At that moment Doctor comes out of the OT...Rajat rushes to him...

**Rajat**:: Doctor ab kaisa hai woh...

**Doctor**:: dekhiye meine uske sharir se goli toh nikal di hai...But agle 24 ghante ke liye mein kuch nahi keh sakta...agar agle 24 ghante mein koi bhi complications nahi huae toh...woh out of Danger hai...

**Purvi**:: hum log usse dekh sakte hai...

**Doctor**:: dekhiye woh abhi so raha hai...abhi na hee mile toh jyada achha hai...

ye kehkar Doctor waha se chala gaya...

Shreya waha se chali gayi...usse dekh Rajat bhi usske peeche peeche chala gaya...

**...outside...parking lot...near qualis...**

Shreya jor jor se ro rahi thi...peeche se Rajat akar usse baat karta hain...

**Rajat**:: Shreya...Shreya...mujhe dekho usse kuch nahi hoga...

looking at him shreya holds his hands in a pleading way...& tells him...

**Shreya**:: Sir, aapne mujhse promise kiya tha aap usse kuch nahi hone denge...plzz usse bachalijiye sir, mein uske bina nahi jee paungi sir...plzz usse bachalijiye...( & she starts Crying again...)

Rajat could not bear to see her like this...he pulled her in a brotherly hug...they stood like this for some time...till Rajat was conveinced that Shreya is ok...then they went inside the hospital...

**...Hospital...**

ACP sir called Rajat aside...

**ACP**:: Rajat ab Shreya kaisi hain...?

**Rajat**:: Sir, ab woh thikhai...

thodi duurr Purvi aur Shreya saath mein baithe thae...

**Purvi**:: Shreya agar tum chaho toh...mein Doctor se puchkar aati hun ki kya sirf tum andar jaa sakti hon...

**Shreya**:: Nahi Purvi abhi shart pure hone mein pure paanch din baaki hai...aur waise bhi mein usse iss halat mein nahi dekh sakti...

**Purvi**:: ye kyaa kehrahi ho Shreya...Vineet ko tumhari zarurath hain...aur tumhe shart ki padi hai...

**Shreya**:: Nahi Purvi...baat sirf shart kee nahi hai...agar aaj Vineet meri jagah pe hota toh woh bhi yahi karta...

Purvi sighed heavily...She could sense the Love between the two...& thought that would Rajat also do like that for her...


	5. Chapter 5

**...Hospital...**

**Abhijeet**:: Rajat yaha aana zara...

**Rajat**:: Haan Sir,...

**Abhijeet**:: ek kaam karo tum aur Purvi Shreya ko lekar usske ghar chale jaon...aur usske saath hee rehna...jab tak woh thik nahi ho jati hai...

**...in the**** car...**

Rajat was in the driver seat, Purvi in the passenger seat...& Shreya behind...

**Shreya**:: Sir, aap Vineet ke ghar ki taraf lelengae plzz...

**Rajat**:: Thikhai...

woh log 10 min mein Vineet ke ghar pohuchgaye...sab log gadi se uttarkar Vineet ke ghar kee taraf chaldiye...Shreya siddhe Vineet ke kamre mein jakar uske bed mein leithgayi...aur chup chap rone lagi...

Purvi aur Rajat bas usse dekhrahe thae...

**Rajat**:: ( Angrily ) uss Sniper ko mein chodunga nahi...Purvi...ussne mere sabse achhe dost kee jo halt kee hai na...uska badla toh mein usse lekar rahunga...

**Purvi**:: Rajat shant hojaiye plzz...iss waqt Shreya ko humari zarurath hai...

**Rajat**:: Purvi Shreya bohut pareshaan hai na...

**Purvi**:: haan...but woh jata nahi pa rahi hai...

**Rajat**:: Kal hum log isse Vineet se milne le jayengae...shayad ye thoda thik mehsos kare...

**Purvi**:: Nahi, Rajat...mein Hospital mein isse puchchuki hun...ye Shart khatam hone tak usska chehra nahi dekhegi...

**Rajat**:: (shocked) KYAA...

Rajat went inside to talk to Shreya...Rajat ko aate dekh Shreya khadi ho gayi...

**Rajat**:: Shreya, ye mein kya sunraha hun...tum Vineet se milne kyun nahi jaogi...Freddy ki Shart ko itna tuul mat do...

**Shreya**:: Sir, mere liye itna asan nahi hai...Vineet ko iss halat mein dekhna...Sir chot usse lagi hai...aur dard mujhe ho raha...itna zyada dard kee mujhse jhela nahi jaaraha hai...aur Sir jab mujhe hee itna dard ho raha hai toh woh waha kitna tadap raha hoga...aur agar mein itne dard mein usse milne chaligayi toh...usse bohut bura lagega kee usske wajah se mujhe kitni taklif ho rahi hai, Sir...Sir...

kehkar Shreya behosh ho gayi...

**Rajat**:: SHREYA...

Rajat ne usse girne se pehle hee pakadliya...

**Rajat**:: PURVI, JALDI SE PAANI LAO... Shreya, utho...Shreya...( he was trying to wake her up )

Purvi jaldi se ek glass pani le aayi...Rajat ne usse bistar par leta diya...

**Purvi**:: Shreya...Shreya... ( She sprayed water on Shreya's face )

Shreya dheere se aankhe kholne lagi...Rajat aur Purvi thode se relax hogaye...

**Rajat**:: Shreya tum thodi deerr sojao...tumhe aaram kee zaroorat hai...

aur woh usse kambal udha kar waha se chale gaye...

room ke bahar...

**Purvi**:: dono ke beech kitna pyar haina Rajat...chot ek ko lagti hai...aur dard doosre ko hota hai...

**Rajat**:: Haan Purvi, tumhe pata hai...jab Vineet ko goli lagi thi tab, Bureau mein Shreya dard se cheek uthi thi...aur itna zor se cheekhi thi...maano jaise goli ussi ko lagi hon...

**Purvi**:: mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aati Rajat...in dono mein se agar koi ek bhi musibat mein ho na toh doosre ko pata chaljata hai woh kaise...

**Rajat**:: Pyaar...Purvi, Pyaar...Pyaar ek cheez hain jo kabhi koi samajh nahi paya hai purvi...Par mujhe abhi chinta hai toh Shreya ki, Purvi...mere liye woh choti behen se kam nahi hai...

**Puvi**:: ghabrayiae mat Rajat...na hee Shreya ko kuch hoga...na hee Vineet ko...

**Rajat**:: bhagwan kare aisa hee ho Purvi...

aur dono wahi khade...Shreya ko dekh rahae thae...

**...Hospital...**

Vineet ko dheere dheere hosh aaraha tha...uska hosh aate dekh sabke chehre par muskaan aa gayi...

**Vineet**:: Da...Da...Daya Sir...

**Daya**:: haan Vineet bolo...

**Vineet**:: wo...wo...woh Sni...Sniper...

**Daya**:: haan, woh Sniper kyaa bolo...

**Vineet**:: Koi aur nahi...woh...Mandar thaa...wahi...wahi Mandar...jiske bhai ko aapne 2 weeks pehle...Drug...Drug case mein pakda thaa...

**Daya**:: achha toh ussne mujhpe goli chalai thi...tum...tum chinta mat karo Vineet tum aaram karo mein usse pakadloonga...

aur Vineet phir sogaya... Daya aur Abhijeet Mandar ko pakadne chale gaye...


	6. Chapter 6

**...Hospital...**

It has been 2 days since Vineet told Daya sir about the sniper...Vineet was out of danger...

Daya ne Mandar ko bhi pakad liya thaa...Rajat hospital mein Vineet ke saath tha...aur Purvi, Shreya ke saath Vineet ke ghar pe thi...baki sab bureau mein thae...

**Vineet**:: Sir,...

**Rajat**:: Haan, Vineet...

**Vineet**:: Sir,...Shreya kaisi hai...woh ab thik haina...

**Rajat**:: Haan...woh ab thikhai...

**Vineet**:: Sir,...ab bass aur teen din...

**Rajat**:: Vineet,...tumhae ajeeb nahi lagta...tumse sab milke chalegaye...bass Shreya nahi aayi...

**Vineet**:: Nahi sir, kyunki mein janta hun woh kyun nahi aayi...

**Rajat**:: Tumhae kaise pata...?

**Vineet**:: ( keeping his hand over his heart ) Sir, Dil ek aisi cheez hai...jo apne pyar karne walon kee har harkat bina kahe pehchaan leti hai...

**Rajat**:: ye toh sach hai boss...

**Vineet**:: waise...Sir...Thank you...

**Rajat**:: Thank you...woh kisliye...

**Vineet**:: Shreya ka dhyan rakhne ke liye...

**Rajat**:: oh cmon Vineet tumhe kya laga woh sirf tumhari girlfriend hai...huh...?

**Vineet**:: (Confused) HUH...

**Rajat**:: meri bhi choti behen hai woh...( Vineet had an expression of relief in his face )...aur bade bhai hone ke nate itna karna toh mera farz banta hai...hai ki nahi...?

**Vineet**:: Haan sir...

**Rajat**:: waise mein tumhare liye kuch laya hun...

**Vineet**:: Kyaa sir...?

**Rajat**:: do cheeze laya hun...

**Vineet**:: do cheeze...?

**Rajat**:: pehla toh ye khane ka dabba...chakkhe batao kisne banaya hai...

Vineet tasted that food...his face lit up with recognition

**Vineet**:: Shreya ke haath ka bana hai khana...

**Rajat**:: haan...aur doosri cheez...ye lo...

Rajat gave him a rectangular shaped cardboard type...in a gift wrap...

when Vineet opened it...he had tears in his eyes...it was a photoframe...he just placed a hand on it...& said...

**Vineet**:: Shreya... (looking up at Rajat) Thank you Sir...

they hugged each other...

**...Vineet's Residence...**

Purvi aur Shreya doctor ke paas jakar aaye thae...uss din Shreya ke behosh hone ke baad Purvi ne zidd karke Shreya ko doctor ke paas le gayi...Shreya ka tension kee wajah se BP Low ho gaya tha...ye baat sunkar...pure rastae Purvi Shreya ko datte huae aa rahi thi...aur abhi bhi dathee rahi thi...

**Shreya**:: offo Purvi...tum bilkul meri mummy kee tarah datrahi hon mujhe...

**Purvi**:: ab datu nahi toh aur kya karu...apna khayal toh tumhae jaise rakhna hee nahi hai...bass doosro kee tension karti rehti ho...ab meri ek baat kaan kholke sunlo...jab tak tum puri tareeke se thik nahi ho jati...mein tumhare saath hee rahungi...aur tum sirf aaram karogi...samjhi?

**Shreya**:: ji Mummy...

Shreya kee baat sunkar dono jor jor se hasnae lagae...kuch derr baad...

**Purvi**:: Shreya, Rajat ka thodi derr pehle phone aaya thaa...

Shreya became a bit upset on listening this...

**Purvi**:: ghabrao mat...usse kuch nahi hua hai...

**Shreya**:: toh phir Rajat sir ne phone kyun kia tha...

**Purvi**:: ye kehne ke liye ki Vineet ne tumhare haath ka bana khana...sirf taste karke hee pehchan liya...

Shreya had a broad smile on her face...woh bas Vineet ke kamre mein gayi uski ek Shirt almari se bahar nikali aur usse kaske gale laggayi...woh jab aisa karti hai usse Vineet ke aas paas hone ka ehsas hota hai...

She just went near the window & sat their...& got lost in Vineet's thoughts...She didn't even know when she fell asleep...

* * *

**( Hope u like this chapter... njoy ) **


	7. Chapter 7

3 days passed swiftly...Vineet in the hospital & Shreya in Vineet's house

Today was the d-day...i.e today is the day of Vineet & Shreya's mu-dikai...

everybody has planned a great event for that in Vineet's house...Rajat, Daya & Abhijeet had gone to pick up Vineet from the hospital...& to dress him nicely...on the other hand Purvi & Tarika were busy dressing Shreya in a saree...

after half an hour...finally the moment arrived when Vineet & Shreya both could see each other but...

their was a viell between them...Purvi, Abhijeet, Tarika & Rajat on Shreya's side & rest all on Vineet's side...Pankaj & Suraj were about to lift the viell when Shreya stopped them...

**Shreya**:: RUKO...

**Daya**:: Kya hua Shreya...?

**Shreya**:: Freddy sir,...aap wada kijiye kee aayinda aap aisi koi shart nahi rakhengae...

**Freddy**:: aur agar meine rakh liya toh...

**Shreya**:: toh...toh Abhijeet sir ke pass aapke ghar ka number toh hai hee woh rozz phone karke bhabhi ji se baat karlengae...

everybody were trying to hide their laughter...

**Freddy**:: aree nahi nahi Abhijeet sir aisa kuch nahi karengae...haina Abhijeet sir...

**Abhijeet**:: nah...ab...mein...phone...

Shreya sensing this went near Abhijeet's ear & said...

**Shreya**:: soch lijiye sir...kahi agla number aapka aur Tarika ji ka na ho...

listening to this he said...

**Abhijeet**:: khabardar...Freddy jo tumne ab aisi Shart rakhi toh...warna mein sachi mein phone kardunga...

**Freddy**:: aree aree nahi sir...apni biwi ki kasam khake kehta hun mein aisi shart doobara nahi rakhunga...

everybody started laughing...

**Rajat**:: chalo chalo ab mu-dikai kee rasam karlete hain...

Pankaj & Suraj both lifted the viell...

they saw each other...it was as if the were meeting for the first time...fresh air was coming in from the windows...

**Vineet's POV**

aisa lag raha hai jaise pehli baar dekh raha hun...hawa ke jhoke mein uske baal peeche kee taraf udrahae thae...( Tabhi uska dhyaan uss saree pe gaya jo Shreya ne pehna thaa )...ye wahi saree thee jo ussne pehli baar Shreya ko gift kee thee...usse woh din aaj bhi acche se yaad hai...

Flashback

_Shreya ke ghar ke bahar... ( Vineet bell bajakar wahi khada thaa bohut nervous thaa ) soch raha thaa " na jaane kya soch rahi hogi mere bare mein..." tabhi darwaza khula...,... " Vineet...abhi se...abhi toh bohut time hai na dinner ke liye..."_

_"haan Shreya...but...mein tumhare liye kuch laya hun..." ussne usske haath mein woh saree dedi... " agar accha lage toh aaj yahi pehnke aajane "_

_& guess what woh pehnkar bhi aayi thi..._

_Fastforward to dinner place..._

_Shreya menu dekh rahi thi...aur Vineet Shreya ko dekh raha thaa..._

_Shreya :: Vineet aise mat ghuro mujhe..._

_Vineet :: hey, mujhe jo pasand hai woh mujhe karne do..._

_Shreya :: Huh..._

_Vineet :: shayad tumhae pata nahi mera sabse favorite kaam tumhae dekhte rehna hai...ussme jo sukoon milta hai woh kisi aur mein nahi..._

_then they both started laughing..._

Flashback

kash ye pal aise hee tham jaye...

**Shreya's POV**

Haaye ye ladka...chahe ye kuch bhi pehnle, chahe kitna bhi tired ho...chahe usse chot lagi hun...har roop mein handsome dikhta hai...mann toh karraha hai abhi usse jake gale laga lun...parr aisa karnahi sakte... ( Tabhi usska dhyaan uss steel bracelet par gaya jo Vineet ne pehnrakha thaa )...ye wahi bracelet thee jo ussne usse gift kee thi...jo saree ussne pehnrakhi thi usske badle...yaneki return gift ke tarah

* * *

**( I have changed the story pic...to show the saree of Shreya...which she is wearing in this chap...Hope u like it...)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

everything went swiftly...after that they partied a bit & then everybody went back to their houses...they knew Vineet & Shreya want sometime together to catch up...

Vineet closed the door after everybody went out...and turned back...but Shreya was not their...

he searched for her...& found her standing near the window of his bedroom...she was crying...& in her hands she had the shirt with which she slept last night...

**Vineet**:: Shreya...

on hearing his voice she turned & hugged him tightly...in such a way that she could hear his heart beat...

**Vineet**:: hey, Shreya...jaan...Kya huaa...?

**Shreya**:: kuch nahi...

Vineet was careseeing her hairs with his hands...

**Vineet**:: aise kaise kuch nahi...kuch toh hua hai...

Shreya released herself from his hands...& started beating him angrily...

**Shreya**:: tum...bohut...bure...ho...

Vineet caught her hands...& asked...

**Vineet**:: mein aur bura?

**Shreya**:: Haan tum bohut bure ho...

**Vineet**:: huh...meine kyaa kiya?

**Shreya**:: Kyaa kiya...Kyaa kiya...Mr. Vineet Kumar...tumhe pata hai peechle ek haftae tumne mujhe kitna pareshaan kiya hai...?

& she turned away from him...

**Vineet**:: parr...jaan...meri baat toh suno... ( he held his hears & made a face like a 4 yr old kid ) I am Sorry...

Shreya's anger melted on seeing him like this...

**Shreya**:: Tumhe kuch hojata toh... ( Saying this she Snuggled into his arms )

**Vineet**:: mujhe kuch nahi hota...

**Shreya**:: kuch nahi hota...Vineet tumhe dil ke karib goli lagi thi...aur tum kehrahe ho tumhe kuch nahi hota...

**Vineet**:: janti ho kyun...?

**Shreya**:: Kyun...?

**Vineet**:: kyunki mere dil mein tum rehti ho...aur mujhe tumpe pura vishwas hai ki tum mujhe kuch nahi hone dogi...

Shreya smiled on hearin this...& kissed him gently on his cheek...

**Vineet**:: mere paas tunhare liye ek surprise hain...

**Shreya**:: Kyaa...

**Vineet**:: chalo mere saath...

& he took her into the car...

**Shreya**:: Vineet abhi raat ke 3:30 baj rahe hai...hum kaha jaa rahe hain...

**Vineet**:: ab kaha jaa rahe hai...batadunga toh Surpruse kiss bat ka...

Shreya fell silent on hearing this...

**after 1 hour & 15 min...**

**Shreya**:: Vineet hum kaha jaa rahe hai...

Vineet stopped his car...they were at a hill sight...

**Shreya**:: Vineet ye kaha aa gaye hum... ( getting out of the car )

**Vineet**:: ShShshshs...bas 15 min aur wait karlo...

she waited...& then she saw it, what she saw amazed her...

Sun was rising from behind the mountains.. it looked as if Sun is the crown of the mountain...it was the most beautiful Scenery she has ever scene...

**Shreya**:: Vineet...ye toh...

**Vineet**:: Amazing hai na... ( he hugged her from behind )

**Shreya**:: Vineet...I LOVE YOU...

**Vineet**:: I LOVE YOU TOO...

Saying this they kissed...for the first time in their relationship...their lips met...

they released each other...then Shreya noticed the time...it was 5:25...they had to go to work too...Shreya never wanted to leave the safety of Vineet's arms but...Then they left...

* * *

**( sorry for the late update...hope u like this chap...njoy )  
**


End file.
